


Cicatrix

by Formaldehyde_Eyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape, But it's okay, M/M, Mates, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Soulmates, Violence, Werewolves, based on The Purge, derek saves the day, love at first sniff, sterek, they're still a secret shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formaldehyde_Eyes/pseuds/Formaldehyde_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles turned the radio up as the song began, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his beloved Jeep. Driving along the familiar expanse of road towards his hometown of Beacon Hills - still about 6 miles away - he felt himself relax into his seat and enjoy the last stretch of his drive. He rarely came home during the college semesters but with the Purge landing on a weekend this year, Stiles decided he would give into the part of him which always worried about his father during this time of year in particular and head home for a couple days. With John Stilinski being Sheriff, he was a main target for some people on this night, which only caused Stiles more anxiety than usual. </p><p> </p><p>This is a story based on the same principles as The Purge movies, where for 12 hours it is legal to commit any crime (including murder) without being persecuted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've written in years and also the first one I've written for the Teen Wolf fandom. I guess I'm still a little out of practice but hopefully this isn't completely diabolical!
> 
> Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes since I'm the only one who has edited it.
> 
> Above all else, read and enjoy!

_“…we’re counting down the minutes left until this year’s annual Purge commences, so stay tuned to hear our top tracks for getting in the cleansing spirit! The time is 6:45pm and this is Papa Roach with Getting Away With Murder…_ ”

Stiles turned the radio up as the song began, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his beloved Jeep. Driving along the familiar expanse of road towards his hometown of Beacon Hills - still about 6 miles away - he felt himself relax into his seat and enjoy the last stretch of his drive.

He rarely came home during the college semesters but with the Purge landing on a weekend this year, Stiles decided he would give into the part of him which always worried about his father during this time of year in particular and head home for a couple days. With John Stilinski being Sheriff, he was a main target for some people on this night, which only caused Stiles more anxiety than usual.

The sun was already starting to set on the March evening, casting more shadows from behind the wooded walls which lined the road. He continued driving at a comfortable speed, singing badly along to the songs on the radio, until a warning symbol on the dash started flashing for his attention.

“No, no, baby, not again! Don’t do this to me, not now. I’ll give you a real good sponge bath tomorrow if you please just keep going. Please, baby,” he pleaded to no avail as the truck began to slow right down to where it was sputtering along the dark road.

When it came to a complete stop, he attempted to turn the key in the ignition over and over again, hoping to spark a little bit of life back into his vehicle. “Baby, honey, come on, please!” But his words and actions were left ignored, leaving him alone and unarmed on the night of the Purge.

“Shit.”

 

Peter Hale thrust the manila envelope across the breakfast table towards his nephew, a knowing smirk on his features which Derek was really getting sick of. He was beginning to regret moving to New York with his uncle 8 years ago.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking the thick envelop up and examining the exterior. He’s learned to be wary of the things Peter gives him. Too many of his ‘practical jokes’ involved Wolfsbane.

“Open it and find out,” Peter simply replied. Seeing Derek’s hesitation, he dropped his leer and continued, “Don’t worry, you’ll like this surprise.”

Staring at the man for a few more beats, the Alpha finally turned back to the package and tore it open, letting its contents fall out onto the table. There were photographs and printouts, maps and messages, information gathered about the one person who was to blame for all the anguish in the remaining Hales’ lives. Kate Argent.

Derek glared at what was in front of him, his hands fisted as his claws began to protrude, his eyes shining a bloodthirsty crimson. He hadn’t seen the woman in years and all his own research had come to multiple dead ends. Of course Peter could find her.

“How?” was all Derek could say.

His uncle let out a long-suffering sigh as he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms behind his head. “You don’t want to know. It was quite a challenge but now that the hard work is done, all that’s left is for you to finish it. And since tonight is the Purge…”

He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a plane ticket, handing it to Derek before snatching a piece of toast from his nephew’s plate. Derek gazed at the ticket, JFK to SFO, noticing he only had a couple hours to get to his flight. He furrowed his brow, looking up at Peter with uncertainty. “I booked a taxi which will be here in a few minutes. And there’s no need to pack anything since you won’t be out there for longer than a day. You owe us this, Derek.”

With that, the Alpha’s expression cleared and he stood with determination, blood dripping from the already healed wounds on his palms, wiping them on a napkin before gathering the information Peter collected. “Thank you, Peter.”

Once he grabbed his rucksack and switched out some of the items in it for the more valuable pieces in his luggage, Stiles locked the Jeep and gave her a pat on the hood before he took off towards town at an easy jog. He had about 9 minutes until the sirens would signal the start of the Purge and though it would be safer to stay out in the wilderness, the need to check on his father outweighed all reason.

Stiles kept to the side of the road, making sure to keep himself in the shadows as much as possible. He managed to keep up the steady pace for a few minutes until he heard a lone truck coming up behind him. He wasn’t going to take any chances on who was driving the vehicle so he jumped into the verge and hid in the grass, his breathing more haggard with the panic and cold March weather.

As the truck got closer Stiles noticed there was a spotlight attached to the roof, the beam of light being shone through the woods and along the road. They were past the abandoned Jeep which meant they knew someone was out there ready to be hunted. Attempting to flatten himself further into the damp ground, Stiles sneakily pulled out his phone to check the time. There were still 4 minutes left until the sirens and he really hoped these people were more intent on making it into town than looking for him. Stiles put his phone away and held his breath as the truck neared. He only had a moment to hear the rowdy men passing before he felt the spotlight dance over him, a prompt shout from one man followed by the screech of breaks.

It was a split decision - his fight or flight instinct kicking in - and so Stile jumped to his feet and bolted for the woods, away from the sound of the four men cheering and chortling for the chase.

Making it to San Francisco by 4pm was good; it gave Derek more time to run to Beacon Hills and finalize a concrete plan for killing Kate. With his inherited Alpha status, he knew he could overpower the woman but he also knew that she was a cunning hunter and would be prepared for anything.

The streets of the city were pretty quiet so Derek quickly snuck his way out of sight and began his trek to the quaint town of his childhood, painful memories attempting to force their way back into his head. He had gone years wrestling with the memories of the fire, of his dead family, and of Kate. Derek was finally moving on with his life - as was Peter - and had somehow gotten a handle on being the new Alpha. He still wished it had gone to his uncle instead but he’d learned to roll with the punches.

Nevertheless, being face to face with Kate would be the most painful blow.

It was when he finally reached the outskirts of Beacon Hills that those memories were thoroughly pushed away, everything suddenly being doused in a sweet honey and cinnamon scent that seemed to entice his wolf like nothing else ever had, the chilly breeze continuing to blow the fragrance towards him. It had him fighting for control, his eyes red, his fangs growing and his claws extending as all he could focus on was that divine smell.

_Mate._

It was a terrible and tantalizing realization. He had never felt this way before when confronted with such an aroma; it was driving him crazy with the fear and need it induced. Derek made himself walk in the opposite direction of the fragrance and inhaled deeply through his mouth, hoping to avoid the heady scent only to find that he could taste it instead.

He began to jog away from it but as he heard a quickening heartbeat in the distance and turned to search for it, he was again overcome by the mouth-watering scent. However, as the wind blew against his face, he could detect a change which caused his wolf to whimper. The sweet smell was now riddled with terror and pain. Without thinking, Derek let his wolf take over as he shifted and sprinted towards the beating heart.

Stiles ran, leaping over fallen branches and trees and darting through the forest in a somewhat graceful manner, silently thanking Coach Finstock’s intense Lacrosse practices back in high school. He could hear the men following him, though they were on foot and not in their truck thankfully, giving Stiles a slight advantage in his head start.

But the hope he was starting to feel came crashing down with him when his foot found its way into a rabbit’s warren, causing him to trip and fall face first to the ground. He struggled to find any purchase for his feet as he forced himself to keep moving, dragging himself through the wet undergrowth.

No matter what anyone else says, it was a manly, gruff shriek which left Stiles’ mouth when he felt someone grab his twisted ankle, pulling him backwards before flipping him onto his back where he found two of the men standing menacingly over him, with the other two falling into place a few seconds later.

One was a skinny fellow with a dangerous glint in his eyes while the others were large, burly men. They carried an array of weapons and their whole manner and appearance screamed ‘crazy, incestuous hillbillies’.

“A bit scrawny for my usual taste but he’ll do just fine,” one of the bigger men stated, his leer set in place as he appraised Stiles, a hand rubbing the outline of his dick through his jeans. “That tight, little ass is mine first. Fight over yourselves for that mouth.”

The others watched Stiles with a hunger that made him feel instantly nauseous and had him striving to scurry off only to be dragged back, the barrel of a shotgun in his face. He made sure to struggle as much as possible, managing to kick one guy in knee.

“It’s not 7 yet, you can’t do anything to me!” he yelled out but it was as if his words only aroused them further by the sounds of their snickers and taunts.

“That just means the rougher stuff can come later,” the man from before said. He was clearly the leader of their little rape quartet.

 

Before he knew it two of the men had Stiles on his front with his arms pinned as the other two harshly tore his pants down to his thighs - his underwear following - and giving the soft meat of his behind a hard slap, emitting a fearful scream from Stiles. It was then that they all heard the distant echo of the siren from Beacon Hills alerting them to the start of the year’s Purge. Stiles fought harder, trying to tear himself free from the men as his heart raced to the impending panic attack that was settling in.

“Let’s have some fun, boys!” Just as the hand came in contact with his rear again, a low and enraged growl was heard by all, causing them to snap their heads to where the noise came from and finding a pair of bright, crimson eyes glaring at them through the foliage.

“Shit.”

Derek came to a halt when he saw a group of filthy males surrounding a helpless young man on the ground. He could smell the sweet scent laced with fear drifting from the victim with his heartbeat bellowing in Derek’s ears. But he could also smell the sick arousal wafting off of the gang, making his fangs elongate with the need to rip and tear off their flesh.

He crept forward until he was situated in a prime position, his eyes never leaving the frightened beauty as the men dominated him. Derek could feel his wolf twitching to pounce and protect the boy but he held it back, waiting for the right moment. It wasn’t until one foul beast stripped the porcelain male of his pants and underwear, slapping his soft, round rump harshly, that the wolf had had enough and let out a furious growl, Derek’s human body changing into his Beta form.

“Shit,” Derek heard the young man utter before he leaped out of the shadows and swiftly took down two of the men, clawing one man’s throat in a chokehold and tearing the other’s out with his teeth to produce bloody gurgles.

 

He felt bullets pierce his body, pulling his attention towards the other two associates who were attacking him. The smell of their sheer horror was pungent but it only made Derek’s wolf howl in delight. He challenged the skinny one first, smacking away his rifle and tackling him to the ground where he repeatedly clawed his smarmy face until it was a gory mess.

When Derek turned to attack the last man, he found him to be running away through the woods. _Chase_ and _hunt_ were the only orders going through the wolf’s mind as he took off after him and promptly grabbed him and threw him against a nearby tree.

“Please, please! Don’t kill me, please!” the man cried before Derek took his head in his clawed hands and twisted it, a loud snap confirming the broken neck. The carcass dropped to the ground in an unnatural heap, the woods silent with the exception of the steadily beating heart that drew Derek back towards the fine smelling young male.

Stiles knew he should have been downright terrified when the werewolf came out of the woods and attacked the assailants. He knew he should have felt more nauseous at the sight of the massacre which took place in front of him. He knew he should have made a break for it and escaped as soon as the wolf chased down the last opponent.

Stiles knew he should have reacted like a normal human being. But Stiles was a curious guy, and he had only ever met one werewolf before.

So he pulled his pants back up - trembling at the thought of what had been about to happen to him - and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. The panic attack that had been edging closer and closer to detonation was slowly slipping away. Stiles wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm and to hopefully keep the shock at bay. He hadn’t realized how cold it had turned until just now, so he started pacing back and forth until he spotted a figure behind a tree, red eyes glowing.

“Dude, stop lurking and get out here,” he ordered, knowing it would most likely be ignored.

His best friend, Scott, was a bitten werewolf. He’d been turned back in high school by a rogue Alpha and it was up to Stiles to research and figure out the authentic information from the fictitious. It had been a daunting task - as was helping Scott control himself under the first full moon - but Stiles persevered and together they managed to work out the whole werewolf thing.

Surprisingly, the figure stepped out and moved towards Stiles in a hesitant manner, stopping when there was about a metre between them. He saw that the man was human now, with dark hair, designer stubble, broad shoulders and an intense gaze under heavy eyebrows. Stiles felt his heart skip at the sight of the gorgeous man, cursing himself when he noticed the man cocked his head at the sound.

 

“So…” Stiles started, rocking back on his heels. “Thank you for, you know, saving my ass. Literally.”

 

After Stiles snorted at his own joke the silence stretched. The wolf appeared to be trying to look anywhere else but at him which irritated Stiles for some unknown reason. He let out a sigh and grabbed his backpack, then turned back to the man.

“Well, I best be off. Thanks ag-”

“What were you doing out here alone and unarmed?” the man growled, suddenly right in Stiles’ face. Stiles noticed the ticking of the man’s clenched jaw and tried hard not to swoon at the sight. Instead, he chose to answer the question.

“My car broke down and I decided to jog the rest of the way into town. I’d planned on being at my dad’s, the _Sheriff_ ,” - he made sure to point out - “before 7 so I didn’t feel the need to pack anything that could be used as a weapon. My apologies for not being a perfect Boy Scout with my preparation.”

The two glared at one another for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Stiles found himself mesmerized by the blue-green-gold ocean of the man’s eyes.

 

“You aren’t scared of me,” the man stated, his voice full of wonder and slight unease.

 

Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders and gave a crooked smile. “My best friend’s a werewolf. And you really did save me. I can’t find anything to fear.” But as the man continued to stare at him like he was something to eat, Stiles wasn’t so sure about his last statement. “Unless… should I be scared of you?”

“No!” the man said, reaching out instinctively to hold Stiles’ arms before realizing what he was doing and pulling his hands back, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry.”

Grinning, Stiles just pulled the straps of his rucksack tighter. “So, were you heading towards Beacon Hills too?” The man nodded his head in confirmation. “Do you mind walking together? As you pointed out, I don’t have anything to defend myself with but with a strapping werewolf like you I won’t have to worry.”

The man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Stiles, as though asking ‘ _what’s in in for me?_ ’. “Of course, you’ll be graced with the pleasure of my company! How could you resist?”

Apparently, the wolf couldn’t.

 

“So, what’s your name anyway?” the young man asked, his breath puffing out into the cold night.

“Here,” Derek said instead, shrugging out of his leather jacket and placing it on the male’s hunched shoulders. “And my name’s Derek.” His wolf howled in delight at the thought of mixing their scents as he watched the man pull his arms through the sleeves and zip up the jacket, burrowing his face in the collar.

“Thanks, man. And I’m Stiles,” the man, Stiles, replied. His unusual name made Derek raise an eyebrow in question to which Stiles responded in a laugh, “It’s a nickname I gave myself when I was little. No one can pronounce my real name. No one.”

 

 _I’d make sure I could_ , the wolf said as Derek simply nodded.

The two walked through the woods, keeping up a good pace while avoiding the main road and keeping alert for any other attackers. Derek found himself drifting closer to Stiles, reaching out to steady the guy when he stumbled and moving branches out of the way for him. Whenever they brushed against each other Derek felt a surge of warm flow through him, causing his human side to tense slightly while his wolf pranced around like a puppy.

The last time his two halves challenged each other was back when he was with Kate, though it was the wolf that didn’t trust the woman while the human was clouded by lust. Derek was young and easy to manipulate, and for some reason he wouldn’t listen to his basic instincts where Kate was involved. How stupid he had been.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles urgently whispered, his body frozen as his stunning amber eyes darted around the trees for an oncoming strike. It left Derek puzzled until he peered down and saw that his claws were out and that a deep rumbling was resonating from within his chest.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind - or addle it with the young male’s scent - before speaking. “Sorry. I was lost in thought…”

Glancing at Stiles, he saw he wore a concerned expression which only confused Derek more. It was at that moment that he realized he wanted to trust his wolf more than anything when it came to this stranger. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret doing so.

He noticed that they were on the edge of the town, the streetlights glowing to show a quiet street disrupted by acts of violence. A car was burning at one end while a man was beating a woman with a baseball bat, her shrieks dying out with her life.

Stiles quietly cleared his throat and motioned with his thumb towards the North end of town. “My dad’s house is a couple blocks away, that’s where I’m heading. Any idea how we’ll get there without too much exposure?”

Derek considered the possibilities but the conclusion was always the same, with either Stiles getting hurt or someone seeing them. It wasn’t completely dark yet so they didn’t have as much coverage as the werewolf would prefer but he knew there were still enough shadows for them to sneak into.

He gestured for Stiles to follow him and they took off to the back of someone’s home, creeping around the edges to the next one then the one after that. It was when they came to a junction stationed by three people, all armed with heavy artillery that things got tricky. There was no way they would get past them without being seen; even Derek’s superhuman speed and agility would be noticed. Stiles would be slow enough for their untrained aim to be able to hit him. The thought alone made Derek and his wolf whine.

 

“How do feel about being manhandled?” he asked.

Stiles snapped his head to him with raised eyebrows and looked Derek up and down enthusiastically, a hint of arousal blending with his usual delicious scent, making Derek lick his lips to taste it in the air while his wolf just wanted to bathe in it. It wasn’t the only time he had smelled sex on Stiles during their time together, but the more he noticed it the more he became addicted.

“We won’t be able to make it across the street without being seen. If I carry you, at least you’ll be protected as I run,” Derek clarified.

The young man seemed to mull that idea over, his eyebrows drawing together as he said, “Is protecting me really worth you being a martyr?”

“Yes,” slipped out before Derek could stop himself. He felt a blush creep up to his ears as the embarrassment sunk in but when he glanced up at Stiles he saw a dazzling smile lighting up his whole face.

“Well then, feel free to do with me what you please,” he said with a wink, resulting in a growl from Derek which cause the grin to brighten. Stiles seemed to be very aware of the effect he had on him.

Picking him up, Stiles instantly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and legs around his waist, clinging on tightly as he burrowed his face in the wolf’s neck, causing Derek to instinctively pull him closer. He could feel the man’s breath marking his throat and all he wanted to do was return the gesture, then maybe work his way down the lithe body, following the array of moles scattered across his face and neck, towards where his scent would be strongest.

Instead, he dragged his mind out of the gutter and made sure Stiles was secure before sprinting out of the shadows. His footsteps were echoed by gunfire, both pistols and machine guns. When he was almost at the other side he felt the sharp pain of about five bullets forcing their way into his lower leg and one into his kneecap, causing him to stumble into the darkness of the other buildings. He didn’t stop though. Just persevered until he was another block down and hidden behind someone’s garage. Derek let himself slide to the ground and let go of Stiles, checking him over for any wounds.

“I’m good, Derek. What about you?” he said as he climbed off of him, triggering a whine to escape from Derek at the loss of contact.

Shrugging off the absence, Derek checked his wounds to find that they were mostly healed. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

His words seemed to calm Stiles as he let out a deep breath, his shoulders visibly relaxing. He looked around the surrounding area - not noticing or caring that Derek was watching him - and pointed towards a secured house with a quaint little garden. “There’s my dad’s house.”

 

Stiles then helped Derek to his feet, even though he didn’t need the hand, and they made their way over to the home. He could sense that the young male was nervous when they neared, his gaze moving from the boarded up windows and door to the empty driveway. It was at that moment when Derek noticed he couldn’t hear anyone inside the building, to which he told Stiles. He watched as the human pulled out his phone and speed dialled his father, watching him as he paced, the silence dragging on.

 

When he had tried calling for the third time and received the same automated voice telling him to leave his message after the tone, Stiles threw his phone away with a grunt. His heart was picking up to a fast pace, his breathing harsh and his body trembling. Derek couldn’t pull his gaze away as Stiles fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees where his head lay, mumbling things to himself in his panicked state. The wolf was pulled to him, sitting down and unsure of himself. He wanted to reach out, to try and calm down the younger man but worried he’d do something wrong.

“Stiles-” he started but was suddenly engulfed by the sense of someone watching them. Someone being a werewolf.

He whipped his head to the roof of the neighbour’s house and found a pair of scarlet eyes glaring at him. His hackles raised and Derek immediately shifted into a more defensive position, ready to attack. His gaze with the Alpha was locked in place and the silence of the street was swiftly shattered by the rumbling growls from each wolf.

An Alpha. An enemy.

A threat to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon.
> 
> Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

The panic attack was taking over and the harder Stiles tried to fight it, the more aggressive it became. He wasn’t aware of the world around him - completely vulnerable - but it didn’t matter; his dad was missing.

Part of him attempted to rationalize and tell him he was probably with Melissa McCall or decided to lock himself away at the station to finish paperwork and be ready for the onslaught after 7am. But his dad had promised Stiles he’d be at the house waiting for him to arrive. He swore they’d get through the night together in the comfort of their home like they used to do.

His father never broke his promises.

Stiles was only vaguely aware of the movement around him. Then suddenly he picked up on the snarling and growling, instantly causing him to become alert, panic attack be damned.

When he looked up he found Derek wolfed out in front of him, pacing from side to side and keeping Stiles behind him as if protecting him from something. Or someone. He could distinguish the noises however, and the wolf Derek was defending him from was instantaneously recognizable.

“Scott?” he asked, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. The noises quietened then, only a low rumbling coming from his saviour which sounded more confused and wary than defensive and angry.

“Stiles, are you okay? I smell blood. And there’s a werewolf guarding you, ” was his more-human looking best friend’s reply.

“I’m fine, it’s Derek’s blood anyway. Derek, the werewolf,” he tried to clear up. “What the fuck are you doing on the Jamison’s roof?!”

It was quiet for a minute as Scott quickly jumped down and came closer, though not close enough to make Derek strike. “You know I go out on patrol on the night of the Purge.”

Stiles snorted, “You still say ‘patrol’ as if you’re Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

“I’ll never be as badass as her,” Scott replied sounding dejected, making Stiles chuckle.

All the while, Derek continued with his pacing but his growling had quietened.

Stiles stood and reached out to touch his shoulder, managing to make the man relax somewhat and lean into the touch. Stiles could feel his smile fall into place as Derek became content in his company, which seemed to catch Scott’s eye.

Stiles cleared his throat and reluctantly removed his hand, “So you were patrolling…?”

His best friend seemed to get with the programme and stood up straighter, nodding, and going into Alpha McCall mode. “Yes. And then I smelled a random wolf in my territory so I foll-”

“Your territory?” Derek interrupted, everything about him tense.

“Yes, my territory.”

“This is the Hale’s land.”

Scott scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and rolling his eyes. “Maybe once, but the Hales are dead. They have been for some time now.”

Stiles watched the two Alphas’ altercation with caution, examining each one and their reactions. It was bizarre seeing his best friend so strong and commanding, his chest puffed out and everything. But it was Derek who was taking most of his attention. His knight-in-furry-armour exuded power and authority but at Scott’s comment about the deceased Hales, he seemed to crumble, his beautiful eyes full of misery.

“Not all of them are dead.” His reply was stilted.

Again, Scott rolled his eyes at the man, snorting. “Okay, but I don’t see any of them returning to claim their land.”

It was those words that triggered something. They had Derek growing somehow bigger, stronger, standing taller and demanding more respect as a mighty roar ripped out of him, his eyes flaring like burning rubies.

“Well here I am, claiming my land.”

It felt good claiming his home again. It felt right. Though it was something he didn’t expect to do, not tonight, not ever. Sure, Derek always felt the pull of the terrain even from the other side of the country but Beacon Hills held so many negative connotations that he never wanted to return.

But then the other Alpha, Scott, had such a lack of respect for the place and the previous landholders - his family - that Derek snapped and declared his birthright as the Hale Alpha.

He could sense the realization coming from Stiles at his words, however, it was the emotions that Scott was battling with which took his attention.

The tanned Alpha was staring at him, the young man’s stubborn wolf clashing with his sympathetic human side. Neither seemed to be backing down and Derek was soon crouching, ready to fight for what was his.

That was until Stiles stood in between the two wolves, a hand raised at each of them. “Come on, guys. We have more important things to worry about. Like the fact my dad is fucking gone! You can bicker over territory tomorr-”

“I’m leaving tonight.”

The two men turned to look at him; Scott feeling confused and irritated, while Stiles felt hurt and sad. Derek couldn’t control the whimper that escaped him at the emotions Stiles was silently expressing when he spoke.

“What?! Why? Was that why you were making your way here? To declare your ownership of a place you Hales haven’t been back to in years?”

“No, that wasn’t why I returned.”

Scott was completely bewildered now. “Then why are you here?”

It was that question Derek had been trying to avoid but of course he couldn’t evade it forever. “To finally avenge my family‘s demise,” was all he replied, feeling himself stiffen as they scrutinized him.

It was quiet for so long that Derek wasn’t sure if he was lost in his own thoughts again or if no one was talking.

Stiles was the first to speak, his voice soft and careful. “You know who burned your house down?”

He gave a sharp nod.

"And you’re not going to tell us…?”

Derek had to make himself stay silent at that. He hated talking about his family and what had happened, but for some reason all he wanted to do was tell Stiles everything. Every little detail, every cutting sensation he experienced, everything that he had kept locked away for years.

And for some reason, Stiles could sense that too as he stepped towards the Alpha and placed a hand on his chest. “What happened, Derek?”

“Hunters.”

Stiles gaped at him with his eyes wide, his fingers gripping Derek’s shirt as if he was scared Derek might disappear after gritting out such information. With Stiles so close to him, he could easy smell the sweet, sweet scent of the younger man mixed with his own dark, woody spice and it managed to both clear his head and cloud it. He found himself leaning forward, towards their blended scent in the need for more.

Before he was able to reach the pale neck, Scott chocked out, “Hunters?! Are you serious? People hunt werewolves?”

Snapping out of the overwhelming haze, Derek shot a look at the other Alpha. “How do you not know this? Wherever there are werewolves, there are hunters. This was your territory, how do you not know about the hunters?”

“I was bitten by a rogue. I’m the only wolf around here so I’m still kind of learning on the job,” was Scott’s answer and it made sense.

Suddenly his face twisted in pain, his eyes flashing red for an instant before returning to his usual chocolate brown. It immediately put Derek on edge and then Stiles noticed the tension, his face and scent showing his worry. “Something’s wrong with Allison; she’s scared. I need to get back to her,” Scott rushed out, and it was obvious he was dying to sprint away towards this Allison person.

“Dude, I’ll never understand your weird mate connection. But whatever, we’re coming with you,” Stiles said, turning to Derek with a hopeful expression. “Right?”

Derek wasn’t sure which mystified him more; the fact Scott was mated or that Stiles was asking him to come with them. Part of him really wanted and needed to find Kate but the more prominent part was screaming to stay with Stiles, help him find his father and comfort him for as long as he’ll let him. So he gave a nod, which he shared with Scott too, and then the three of them ran off, following Scott while also keeping an eye out for any Purgers who might decide to attack.

They managed to make their way across town to a charming street which held two rows of houses that were all barricaded in one way or another. There was less carnage compared to the centre of the town - Beacon Hills was surprisingly active on this night of the calendar - but they kept alert nevertheless.

The three of them crept to the back of Scott and Allison’s home where one of the blockades for the door was loose enough to be able to sneak in and out of the house, something Stiles thought was a careless thing to have. Scott merely shrugged.

Stiles followed his best friend, feeling the larger werewolf behind him as they entered the residence. It was just how Stiles remembered it to be; cute and homely with a mix of modern touches to the older furnishings. It was Scott and Allison’s first house together and it suited them like nothing else. “Allison, you okay?” Scott asked as he walked out of their sight into the living room, leaving Stiles and Derek alone to follow.

The human turned to check on Derek but what he found made him uneasy. The Alpha was stock still with his eyes blazing red, his claws out and ready to use and a threatening growl erupting from his chest. “Derek, what-”

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Allison’s wavering voice was heard in reply to Scott. “We have a guest. Scott, this is my aunt Kate. Kate, this is my fiancé Scott.”

Stiles strode into the living room to see what was causing his friend so much anxiety, though as soon as he reached the threshold to the room he was yanked back and hidden behind the massive hulk that was Derek.

It was a chain reaction - Derek wolfed out, Scott wolfing out as his gaze flickered from the Alpha to the stranger, Allison cowering where she was backed into a corner by a blonde woman who was simply grinning like a maniac.

The woman - Kate - turned fully towards them and once she laid her eyes on Derek, she lit up in a disturbing way.

Stiles wasn’t sure if he was put off by her in general or if it was because of the way she was ogling his…his something. Derek was his something who he felt overly protective of. He couldn’t describe his feelings at the moment.

Those indescribable feelings were why Stiles used his lacrosse skills to make his way past Derek and into the living room to see what the big deal was. But as soon as he made it in there, Derek and Scott raced to grab him, the two snarling at each other as they treated Stiles like a rag doll.

“Scott, watch out!” Allison screamed when Derek went to claw the other Alpha.

However, all went quiet and still when the blonde woman started cackling, not caring about the pairs of eyes all trained on her.

“Oh, Allison, sweetie. There’s no need to fear Derek. Look at him. He’s just a brainless, little, pathetic wolf.” Kate stated, her eyes trailing all over the Alpha. “Though I must say, he’s grown up to be a fine looking man.”

The room was silent bar the ascending growls that came from Derek. Stiles felt himself grow more and more pissed at the woman, her words cutting him as if they were actually directed at him.

“Your parents would be so proud of the way you turned out,” Kate sniggered.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Derek as Stiles was thrown behind the werewolf again and made to watch him roar before making his move to pounce. Only, just as the Alpha was about to strike there was a loud gunshot which had him falling back onto the floor, the wound in his abdomen producing a river of crimson.

“No! Derek!” Stiles cried, rushing over to the wolf who was whining in agony. He placed his hands over the hole and applied as much pressure as he could muster, his eyes stinging as he watched the blood cover his pale fingers.

“See Allison,” Kate started, ignoring Scott’s growls and Derek’s moaning. “This is what I was talking about. Werewolves are reckless. They are impulsive. They get themselves into risky situations due to their uncontrollable emotions, like so,” she pointed at Derek’s trembling frame. “And sometimes their foolishness even gets their families involved too. Ain’t that right, Derek?”

The wolf simply snarled and attempted to get off the floor to no avail. His wound wasn’t healing and Stiles was trying to keep his panic at bay.

“Allison, you can’t trust werewolves. They’re wild animals. The only way you can control them is if you use force or find them when they’re easy to manipulate, like I did.”

“What are you talking about, Kate?” Allison asked, her voice full of fear.

“Derek here was so eager to please when I found him. He was the Hale pack’s weakest link and all it took was a few flirtatious remarks and I was in,” she laughed, looking down at him with disgust. “He’d tell me everything I wanted to know, everything about the pack’s schedule. And that’s how he got his family killed.”

Everything clicked at that moment in Stiles’ head. This woman was who Derek was in Beacon Hills to kill. This was the person - the hunter - who had ruined Derek’s life. Stiles felt a wave of nausea course through him at the images his brain concocted.

“What does your sick game have to do with Scott and me?” Allison demanded.

Kate stepped closer to her niece, earning a growl from Scott but she completely ignored him. “You know what the family business is. And no matter how much your dad refuses to join us, it’s still in your blood. Marrying that beast would bring so much shame to us. And it would constantly put you in danger. Come on, sweetie, just for one night at least, help us cleanse the world of these filthy dogs.”

The room was completely silent as they all waited for Allison’s response, unknowing if she would follow in her family’s footsteps or choose to be her own person. Her eyes darted around the room, first Scott, then Stiles and finally Derek where her stare lingered.

Allison then moved, stepping towards her aunt and reaching her hand out to the pistol in Kate’s grasp.

“Allison, what are you doing?!” Scott shouted but it was left unanswered.

Just as the young woman had her hand on the weapon, Stiles was pushed away as Derek threw himself to his feet and raced to tackle the blonde to the ground. Allison had the gun firmly in her hands, pointing it at Derek- no, at Kate who was struggling on the ground under the werewolf’s weight. With a thunderous roar and a fast flick of his wrist, arterial blood sprayed from the gash along Kate’s throat and doused Derek and Allison in the crimson ink.

Silence descended once again, everyone staring at the massacre in the living room. Stiles didn’t know what to do, couldn’t move until Derek collapsed backwards and started coughing up black gunk.

“Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck do I do? What’s happening to him? Derek, what do I do to help?” he rushed out as he dashed over to him, bloody hands hovering over his whole being, unsure.

It was the young woman who knew what to do as she emptied Kate’s gun and bit off the cap of a bullet, pouring the contents out onto the coffee table. She reached for a box of matches and set the powder alight before scooping the ashes up and transferring them into the still seeping bullet wound. Derek instantly began to thrash about and groan at the fresh pain. Stiles simply sat next to him and watched, his terror freezing him in place.

But then Derek stopped struggling. His face cleared of the excruciating ache and his hard breathing softened.

As soon as Derek’s gaze flickered to Stiles, the younger man shattered and fell onto the wolf, burrowing his face into his neck and began sobbing. He could hear the Alpha’s steady heart beat and that seemed to make him sob harder. His body was tense but he finally relaxed when he felt Derek envelop him in his strong arms. Stiles decided he wanted to spend the rest of the night - maybe his life - there, in the arms of Derek Hale.

But it all came crashing down when Allison spoke, her voice cracking the calm of the room.

“Stiles, they have your dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is turning out to be a longer fic than I had initially thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles pressing against his chest made the healing process that much more bearable; everything around him - Kate’s lifeless body, the lingering smell of Wolfsbane, the range in tempo of each person’s heartbeat - faded away at the feeling of having the human in Derek’s arms. The happy, relief-filled emotions that came off of Stiles in waves were hypnotic.

“Stiles, they have your dad,” Allison declared, her voice wavering and the concern in her tone almost palpable. But her grief didn’t comfort Derek, not when Stiles’ dad was still missing.

No one spoke for a moment, all of them taking in Allison’s words as Derek listened to Stiles’ rapidly beating heart, which was causing his wolf to become agitated.

“Who?” Stiles croaked. When nobody answered, he raised his head from Derek’s neck and eyed the female. “Who has my dad, Allison?”

It was clear she didn’t want to answer, though whether it was for his sake or hers Derek wasn’t sure, but she finally did reply. “My Grandfather and his…colleagues.”

Derek couldn’t suppress the snarl that ripped out of him at the mention of Gerard Argent. He had never met the man but he knew the old man was just as vicious as his daughter, if not more.

“Why do they have the Sheriff?” he growled.

Again, Allison appeared uncomfortable. But Derek needed answers and didn’t care if it made her uneasy. He had to help Stiles in whatever way he could.

“Gerard was recently appointed Mayor of Beacon County and from what Kate told me, they were- are trying to get their people into the Sheriff’s department so they can have full control. She said it would also give them more of an advantage in finding and killing werewolves. But to do that,” she paused, eyes full of cascading tears as she looked at Stiles. “To gain that much power they need to ‘dispose of’ the current Sheriff.”

Standing up with Stiles, Derek strode over to Allison, his face an inch away from hers, his eyes blazing red. “Where. Are. They,” he gritted out.

Scott immediately snarled at the other Alpha and violently pushed him away from his mate, crouching defensively in front of her.

Just as Derek was about to fight back, a sense of calm washed over him as Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Derek, please,” the young man said softly, so much emotion in his voice. “We need to find my dad. Please, don’t do this now.”

The Alpha listened and took a calming breath - inhaling as much of Stiles’ scent as possible - before looking back at Allison. “Did _she_ tell you where they were keeping the Sheriff?”

The girl touched Scott in a similar way to how Stiles touched him, earning the same reaction too. Once Scott was reassured, Allison spoke. “She didn’t state specifics. But there’s an old office block which has been abandoned for years that they’re renovating. They’re probably there.”

Nodding, Derek said, “Then that’s where we’re going. Stiles and Allison, you should stay here while Scott and I go-”

“Hold the fuck up, Derek,” Stiles interrupted, outraged. “I am not being left behind while you guys go after my dad. He’s _my_ dad. I’m going with you.”

“Stiles, this could be dangerous. You could get seriously hurt.”

“It’s the night of the Purge, Derek! It’s dangerous no matter what.”

“But in staying here you will be considerably safer.”

“Why do you care so much about Stiles?” Scott asked, disrupting the argument as it became more heated.

The question threw Derek, though. And with everyone staring at him expecting his answer, he felt more uncomfortable.

“Would you rather I didn’t care at all?” he shot back instead.

“Obviously not. You’ve saved his ass a few times from what I hear. But you’ve just met him! Why are you willing to risk your life for some guy you happened to stumble upon…” Scott trailed off, his eyes lighting up with recognition. “Oh.”

Derek could feel the intense blush making its way over his skin, up his neck to the tips of his ears. His body tensed, his jaw tight. He managed to keep his eye contact away from the fellow Alpha and the others in the room, the floor becoming exceedingly interesting.

“What? What are you talking about?” Stiles asked after the silence dragged on for longer than he liked.

“Are you going to tell him?” Scott asked Derek, completely ignoring his best friend. Derek’s gaze shot up to Scott, his panic evident to everyone.

“You have to fucking tell him or I will!”

“You keep your mouth shut-”

“Guys, Kate’s phone is ringing and it’s Gerard,” Allison said, the device already in her hand.

Stiles was completely lost with the conversation going on between the two werewolves but he knew it had something to do with him. Thankfully, Allison broke up the squabble before it became more physical than verbal.

“Guys, Kate’s phone is ringing and it’s Gerard.”

Everyone became quiet and stared at the phone, unsure of what they should do. Allison obviously grew impatient with their lack of comments so she cleared her throat and answered the call.

“Hey, Grandpa. It’s Allison, Kate’s in the bathroom,” she greeted, her voice light and cheerful. “…Yeah, she did…I understand and I want in…I don‘t care what my father wants, this is my choice…we were actually about to head down there now…I’ll see you later. Love you.”

Once she hung up, she dropped the phone and her charming act. “We have a way in now, and since I’m going then I want Stiles there too.”

“Yes! Allison, I love you,” Stiles declared, earning a quiet growl from Derek. He turned to look at the Alpha with a furrowed brow, confused as to why he was upset until it struck him. “Dude, you better get that stick out of your ass now and deal with the fact that you can’t get rid of me that easily. It’s my dad who they’ve kidnapped. I have every right to be there in this rescue mission.”

Derek hung his head with a slight nod, keeping quiet instead of arguing further. Scott gave him a look that translated as " _and you call me stupid_ ” which merely left him perplexed.

The four of them quickly came up with a plan to get into the building - involving calling upon Scott’s hopefully-believable acting abilities - and watched as Allison left the room to retrieve her prize-winning longbow and set it up in front of them with steady and sure hands. It left Stiles feeling slightly emasculated.

They headed out not long after, managing to sneak along the shadows and through people’s backyards towards the industrial district of Beacon Hills where they found the office building they were looking for. From the outside it looked derelict and completely unwelcoming but there were a few lights glowing from the inside that revealed people were inhabiting the space, and also telling the group that Allison’s assumption had been correct.

When they got closer, they spotted two men guarding the entrance. Allison handed Stiles her bow before Scott and her carried on in the direction of the men.

Derek pulled them towards some debris that they hid behind, allowing Stiles to be in hearing range while still out of sight.

“Miss Argent, we weren’t told about a companion. You can’t enter with him.”

“Oh, he’s a surprise for my grandfather.” Then her tone took on a dark, unnerving quality. “I want Gerard to be there when I kill this… _creature_.”

“Wait, what?! Allison, what are you talking-” - a slap - “Ow!”

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. Or do you want a mouthful of Wolfsbane?”

That was the magic word and before Stiles knew it, Derek was bounding towards the entrance as Scott and he quickly silenced the two guards. Stiles promptly made his way to them, Derek meeting him halfway while Stiles watched Allison stroke her fiancé’s face and mutter apologies.

“Wow, Scott. I think you should reconsider being a vet for a life on the stage,” Stiles said, patting his best friend on the back with a snort.

“Whatever, man. You guys head off to find the Sheriff. Ally and I will find Gerard.”

And with that, the two pairs ran off in separate directions, each human following their designated werewolf. They made their way up three flights of stairs quietly until Derek stopped them, cocking his head towards a sound which Stiles’ mortal ears couldn’t hear. The Alpha raised four fingers, signalling four separate heartbeats on the floor.

Since the human didn’t have any weapon to defend himself, he was made to stay in the stairway while Derek ambushed the hunters. It didn’t take long but after a few growls and gunshots, Derek called out to Stiles. As soon as he passed the threshold he saw his father tied to a chair, his face bruised and bloody and his body slumped.

“Dad!” he exclaimed, running towards the cop and falling to his knees in front of him. “Dad, come on, wake up.”

He pushed the man’s chin up and examined the damage, then shook his shoulders to try get him to react. It was a sharp slap to the face which jolted the Sheriff out of his slumber, earning a chorus of painful groans as he attempted to become aware of his surroundings.

“Stiles?” he asked, his voice weak and raspy.

“Yeah, dad, it’s me. We’re gonna get you out of here, ‘kay?” Stiles assured before making a start on the bindings. “Derek, can you help me.” The man instantly got to work and the ropes were soon loose, the Sheriff free.

“How’d you find me?”

Derek and Stiles shared a look as they helped John to his feet, pulling an arm each around their shoulders before Stiles said, “We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we need-”

“Gerard Argent,” his dad spat out. “Need to get him. He’s corrupt.”

“I know, dad. We’ll get him.”

They managed to make their way down half a flight of stairs when they heard a recognizable wolf roar from above them. “That’s Scott. Derek, you need to help him. I’ll stay with dad.” The Alpha shot him a look which both conveyed worry and defiance, but before he got a word out Stiles spoke again. “I’m not leaving him.”

“And I’m not leaving you.”

The hall fell silent as the two stared at one another with a burning intensity, the werewolf’s eyes flickering crimson as his jaw set in a hard line.

“Wow,” the Sheriff huffed softly, snapping Stiles out of the moment. When he turned back to Derek, he was still staring at him only now his eyes were back to their brilliant hazel and were filled with something closer to affection. Another howl had Derek picking up the Sheriff easily and sprinting up the stairs towards the action, Stiles in tow.

Upon arrival, they were faced with Scott in Beta shift being held at gunpoint by an old man who could only be Gerard Argent. Allison was standing near the door, her bow and arrow confidently pointed at her grandfather though it was clear she couldn’t get a clear shot.

The geriatric’s crazed eyes darted to where Stiles, Derek and John were situated. “One wrong move and this one gets his brain scrambled.”

Allison pulled her bow tighter at his words while Derek slowly deposited the Sheriff to the floor, his eyes trained on Gerard throughout. “Didn’t think I’d see another Hale again after the fire. Unfortunately, it looks like mine and my daughter’s handiwork didn’t eradicate all of you disgusting beasts,” the old man spat. “I’m sure Kate will take so much pleasure in killing you.”

“I’m certain she would,” the Alpha snarled. “If only I hadn’t slaughtered the bitch earlier.”

Gerard’s wrath morphed into a look of scepticism. “No. No, I don’t believe you, you lying dog!”

Derek simply smirked, an expression that would have had Stiles dropping his pants and bending over instantly if it wasn’t for the serious situation regarding a revolver pressed up against his best friend’s temple.

“You should have seen her. The fear in her eyes, how her throat opened with the slightest incision, the blood that swiftly surged out of her, the way her life was torn from her just like my family’s was torn from them.”

Gerard - trembling and snarling with ferocity - pointed the gun at Derek, ready to fire. But just before he pulled the trigger, the snap of an arrow being shot and pierced into the man’s shoulder shattered the moment. He turned to his granddaughter but she had already reloaded her weapon, arrow equipped to launch. Just as she was about to let go, Derek shifted on his feet, an odd look in his eyes as his smirk reappeared when he spoke.

“Wait.”

But the old man raised his armed hand to Allison, earning another arrow - this time in his hip and producing a pained groan - then reloaded her bow once more.

“Move again and this will be in your left eye,” the female promised, her voice eerily lacking any emotion.

Just as Stiles was about to ask Derek what he was waiting for, the man in question wrapped an arm around his waist and suddenly pulled him to the side as something rushed past them and barrelled into Gerard. It was so fast that one moment Allison’s grandfather was standing, slightly hunched over, and the next some animal was on top of him, tearing his flesh to shreds in an eruption of blood and screams.

When the bloody murmurs went quiet - everyone in the room staring in utter shock - the thing that had attacked Gerard stood, becoming more human than before. The man was in his late thirties, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, a devious smirk on his face that seemed as though it was his resting face.

“Peter,” was all Derek said, pulling Stiles closer to him.

“Derek,” the man, Peter, replied. Stiles watched as he stepped over the lifeless corpse, pulled a handkerchief out from his inside coat pocket and wiped his bloody hands on the fabric, his gaze scrutinizing the Alpha and him. “You’ve not even been gone a full day and you’ve not only killed the she-bitch, Kate Argent, but you’ve gotten yourself a Mate. You have been busy.”

Realization came tumbling down on top of Stiles.

Derek groaned at his uncle and his need to ruin everything with his big mouth. “What are you doing here,” he gritted out, letting his arm fall from around Stiles and taking a step forward.

Peter simply grinned and, with an exaggerated wink, said, “Deflection, I see.”

Again, the Alpha grumbled at his ridiculous Beta. “Just answer the question, Peter.”

But of course his query was ignored as the older man sniffed the air and had the decency to look somewhat guilty, though the expression was fleeting. “Oh wow, he doesn’t know, does he? Or, at least he didn’t.”

Derek wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, or for Gerard to resurrect. He made sure to keep his head down as his embarrassed flush coated his face and neck, trying to avoid the audience staring at him but he knew it was futile.

“Hello, I’m Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle. Pleasure to meet you…?”

“Stiles,” the lanky male said with hesitation, stepping closer to shake Peter’s outstretched hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

It was when the Beta brought Stiles’ wrist to his face - his fangs extending slightly - that Derek’s wolf lost it.

In an instant, Derek had Peter by the throat and was slamming him to the ground, pushing his head back until he willingly submitted to the Alpha. “Don’t. Touch. My. Mate.” Derek snarled at the man, completely wolfed out. The room fell silent, the only sounds known to the werewolf were his own rumbling growl and the steady rhythm of Stiles’ heart.

A familiar touch to his shoulder had him recoiling away from Peter and pressing into the heat of his Mate’s hand. “Derek, calm down. I’m fine,” he said gently, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his taut muscle. “I think we all need to get out of here and have some downtime. And you and I need to have a little chat.” The Alpha flinched at that, knowing full well what their talk would involve and fearing the worst.

He slowly relented his hold on his uncle and stood up, helping the man to his feet also. Everyone collected themselves and made their way down the flights of stairs, Scott being a crutch for a completely dumbfounded Sheriff. It was painfully obvious that the man had no idea about werewolves before tonight.

Heading to the Stilinski household was still as troublesome as it was leaving it but they managed to reach the location within the hour. The Sheriff toyed with the buckle of his belt and removed a small remote that had the steel shutters raising to let everybody into the house before lowering back down. The journey had been pretty quiet, bar the warnings of Purgers making their rounds, so as soon as John was settled onto the couch and all had relaxed into the calm of the house, Derek confronted Peter again. “You didn’t tell my why you were here.”

“I may have had another folder full of information on Gerard and his plans to rule the Sheriff’s department and basically all of Beacon County. Yes, I wanted you to have your revenge on Kate but I also wanted to avenge my family.” Derek took in his words, letting his uncle’s sadness wash over him before he nodded in understanding.

Everyone went about entertaining themselves after that, whether it was watching the television or playing a board game, reading a book or making food. The Sheriff was out for the count, sleeping away his attack and the information Scott unloaded on him about ‘the secret lives of werewolves’.

Derek was restless as he waited for Stiles to finish preparing a meal for everyone. The only thing that kept him from breaking out of the house was the sweet scent of his Mate that was intertwined in all the furnishings in the house. Even though the young man was at college, his smell still clung to his childhood home.

It was about 5am when Stiles came over to him, nudging him lightly and motioning for Derek to follow as he made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. Allison and Scott were fast asleep on the loveseat, curled up in each other, while Peter was completely lost in a novel he was reading.

Upon opening the door and entering Stiles’ room, he was overcome by the tsunami of honey and cinnamon that crashed over him. He felt like he was drowning in the best possible way; his wolf howled for him to roll around in the neatly made bed and every other surface. Of course, Derek tried his best to contain such needs.

Stiles closed the door then switched on the lamp at his nightstand and made his way to the desk chair, gesturing for Derek to take a seat on his bed. He wasn’t sure if this was some sort of test of restraint or if Stiles honestly didn’t know the struggle the wolf was having.

“So,” Stiles began, tapping his fingers on his knee while it jiggled up and down. “Mate. That’s…something.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t WANT this to happen-”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No! I don’t mean- I meant, in general. I didn’t want a Mate. I don’t deserved to have one,” he rushed out, voice lowering at the end.

“Why not? I know some stuff about the whole ‘Mates’ thing from Scott and Allison, and from what I understand every wolf has one, or at least has the potential to have a Mate. So why do you think you don’t deserve one?” Stiles asked, his voice friendly yet it held a hint of authority.

Derek remained silent, his heart racing as he thought about his answer. He wanted to run away or deny everything, but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“I always thought Kate was my Mate,” Derek uttered. “I loved her but I should have listened more to my wolf. My family are dead because I fell for the wrong person and I don’t want to make that mistake again,” he look up at Stiles, finding the human staring at him with his mouth parted. “Even if it feels right. I don’t deserve to have a second chance when I ruined everything with my first.”

“Derek, she manipulated you. You can’t blame yourself for that. And as for not deserving a second chance, I think that’s bullshit. You more than anyone deserve to find happiness with someone who truly cares about you,” Stiles said, wheeling his chair closer to the bed. “You can’t let the past stop you from having a future,”

“It’s not my future I’m worried about. It’s yours.”

Stiles stared at him with furrowed brows, confusion etched on his face. “What do you mean?”

Letting out a sigh and running his hands over his face, Derek replied. “I’ve learned to rule my life by what my wolf tells me, by following my instincts. I never did that before Kate and it didn’t end well. So when my wolf tells me it’s you I should spend the rest of my life protecting, caring, loving, then I know its true. But you, Stiles, you don’t have those instincts. And you should get to choose who you have in your life.”

No one said anything after that for a moment or two, just letting the words stew in the tense atmosphere. That is until Stiles snorts and leans back in his chair, causing Derek to become more worried.

“Dude. Did you really think I would just let you go? Just let you leave and not even bat an eyelash? As soon as I met you I wanted to know you, and it wasn’t some kind of hero worship deal, but I just felt this unquenchable need to understand everything about you,“ the human expressed, arms flailing as he spoke. “When you mentioned leaving once you’d killed Kate, I felt as if the world was trying to crush me. When you were shot and wouldn’t wake up, I thought my lungs were filling with acid. And when Peter said that I was your Mate, Derek, nothing in the world has ever felt so right. So true.”

Stiles shifted closer until he was in between the Alpha’s legs, their bodies almost against each other. “Saying that I should get to choose who I have in my life is correct. But did it ever occur to you that I may have already chosen even before I knew we were Mated?”

Derek can’t look away from the intense look Stiles is giving him, the amber warmth of his eyes glowing in the soft light from the lamp on the nightstand. He feels his wolf impatiently waiting to pounce, held back by Derek’s more reasonable human side.

“I’ve always trusted my intuition, Derek. And I may only have measly human instincts, but they are screaming at me, telling me that you are the one I should be with, no matter what.”

With a small smile, Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips against Derek’s in a chaste kiss that had the man melting, all his worry and fear dissipating at the touch. He rested his hands on the younger male’s thighs, gripping tight as he deepened the kiss with his tongue slipping into Stiles’ eager mouth.

With a sultry moan Stiles moved, straddling Derek with his hands in the Alpha’s dark hair, pulling the two closer. Derek’s feverish hands drifted from Stiles’ thighs to his behind then up his back, underneath his shirt to feel the smooth expanse of skin that produced a shiver through both of them. Stiles’ mouth made its way down Derek’s jaw at a slow, sensual pace, kissing and sucking the skin and drawing out groans of pleasure.

It was when he reached his neck that things changed When Stiles began sucking a mark - one that would quickly fade away - he bit the stretch of skin he was working on, triggering the wolf to growl and flip the human onto his back mercilessly. He pinned Stiles down, biting the soft throat that was bared to him, hard enough to make him submit but not turn him. He hadn’t realized what he’d done until his Mate arched into him, letting out a loud, guttural moan with his head thrown back. Instantly Derek extracted himself and pushed off the bed, but Stiles easily grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“Don’t,” Stiles breathed, his eyes intense though he looked debauched. “Derek, you don’t have to be careful around me.”

“But I lost control! I could have turned you, Stiles-”

“But you didn’t. And I know you wouldn’t have anyway. Derek, I trust you,” he whispered, everything about the younger man calm which seemed to have a knock-on effect. “Besides,” he said, dragging Derek back to the bed. “I like it a bit rough.”

The wolf snorted and crawled back onto the mattress tentitively, lying down next to Stiles, and simply gazed into the man’s deep, amber eyes which were looking back at him with just as much love and affection.

"I trust you too, Stiles." He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Stiles’ forehead before wrapping him in his arms to wait out the rest of the Purge.

It was in that moment - his smiling Mate curled up to him and a cicatrix forming on the wound he thought would never heal - that had Derek feeling like he had finally made it home.

 

\- fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! The end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine and found it to be at least somewhat decent. 
> 
> I shall hopefully be writing more Sterek in the near future - this time with good ol' smutty smut - so maybe we'll meet again!
> 
> Thank you to all who have given kudos, comments and bookmarks!
> 
> Much love.


End file.
